Is That Really You?
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Something has gone horribly wrong, and no one understands why Kimahri was murdered. Rikku is scared of Auron, and a Djose Priest has gone crazy. What's going on?
1. Kimahri's Demise

The wind whipped the red material almost lividly around his legs, he just stood there at the edge of the cliff watching, waiting. The breeze pushed at his back, as if it were trying to push him over. He stood their stoic, with his Masamune lazily gripped over his right shoulder. He gazed calmly at the gently rolling water; the rising sun's reflection danced as the waves rolled and broke at the rocks. He took a deep breath, and enjoyed the humid salty air that met his nostrils. The laughing of children and a groggy mother just woken up startled him from his tranquillity. He turned and let his good eye observe the two children running back and forth. It was only moments before the rest of the group awoke from a much-needed slumber. He sighed and headed back into the travel agency. He nodded to the innkeeper and leaned against the wall, his Masamune at his side, the tip of the blade now in the tile floor.

"Good morning!" The young Al Bhed girl lazily stretched as she entered the room. "Did you get any sleep at all, Auron?"

"I don't need sleep." Came a short reply, he stared intently at the younger teenager that observed him.

"Everyone needs sleep." She pressed, getting cautiously close, staring up at him.

"I don't." He muttered from behind that giant collar that hid half of his face. 

"Ajanouha haatc cmaab" Rikku turned away and mumbled, "Everyone needs sleep." She repeated to herself, and sat down in the middle of the room, playing with the targe on her arm.

"…I know Lulu…I know." The summoner emerged from the doorway talking to the woman with the ebony hair. Auron closed his eye, relaxing against the wall.

"What's wrong, Yunie?" Rikku glanced up worriedly at her cousin.

"Nothing, Rikku…Everything is okay." She smiled warmly, and nodded to the woman beside her. "When Wakka and Tidus wake up."

"Where's Kimahri, Yuna?" Rikku asked suddenly standing. She glanced nervously at the two older women.

"I thought he was…" Yuna began and cut herself short. "Lulu? Where is he?" Yuna looked around frantically; all Lulu could do was shrug. "Sir Auron…did you see him when you woke up?"

"I didn't sleep. I saw him wandering north of the inn." Auron spoke without opening his eye. Wakka walked in, with a struggling Tidus stuck in a headlock. 

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tidus groaned trying to break free, "Wakka, it really smells!" Tidus coughed and gagged, "I'm awake already, stop!"

"Just makin' sure, ya? Hey what is…uh-oh…Yuna?" Wakka recognized the fear on Yuna's face. "Something I should know about?"

"Kimahri wandered off. He just…left." Yuna looked to Lulu for answers.

"He's a big Ronso now…" Tidus began, being freed from Wakka's nauseating grasp.

"Ronso or not, he would never leave without telling me." Yuna fretted, "I know something is wrong!" She bounced in anticipation, she was nervous.

"Yunie, he can take care of himself if he gets in trouble!" Rikku reassured hugging Yuna.

"…No…I know something is wrong. Let's go find him." She began to head out the door, followed by Tidus and Lulu. Wakka stood hesitantly and dazed until Rikku pushed him out the door. Auron just grunted and pushed off the wall, following the pack.

"Kimahri?" Yuna called, running across the wooden bridges and through the winding paths. Yuna stopped under a tree, out of breath. "Where is he? He wouldn't just leave!" Yuna uttered with trembling lips.

"Sir Auron what do you think?" Lulu looked over at the older guardian, standing behind the rest of the group.

"He probably has a good explanation. We'll find him, don't worry." Auron let his left arm come out of its hiding place inside of his red coat, and placed it gently on Yuna's shoulder. He tried to be sympathetic, but no one could see his expressions behind that massive collar. A drop of a cool liquid splashed on the top of his ungloved hand, on Yuna's shoulder. "Don't cry, he'll…" He stared at his hand long and hard, and looked up into the branches of the tree. "Yuna!" He yanked her from out under the tree, just as the branch began to groan in protest. The branch snapped and came falling down with a body. A shrill scream came from Yuna's lips; instinctively she ran to Tidus and clutched onto him for dear life. He shielded her from such a horror, by letting her have her back to it.

"Oh no…" Lulu took a step back in trepidation, bringing her hand up to her mouth in disgust of the sight.

"Kimahri?" Rikku's lip trembled as she stood from a safe distance behind Wakka, staring.

"This isn't good, ya?" Wakka's nose caught the waft of rotting death. He began to gag and choke and tried to shield his nose from the repulsive smell.

"He can heal…" Yuna spoke suddenly, repeatedly casting curaga.

"Yuna!" Tidus cried out, grabbing a hold of Yuna and securing her against his chest. She struggled and yelled. It was a losing battle. She gave up, and lay limp in Tidus's arms, shuddering from her own tears. A low guttural growl came from the direction of the Ronso.

"Kimahri?" Yuna stared at Kimahri's corpse. It shuddered softly. "Kimahri?" Yuna pried herself free from Tidus's grasp, and ran over to the recovering Ronso. "Kimahri!" She knelt by him, the smell of death still strong. His wounds still rather large, a loud roar came from the Ronso. He turned quickly and snarled at Yuna. He pounced on her, growling venomously. "Kimahri! It's me, Yuna!" She pleaded, not hoping for the worse. 

"Enough." Auron spoke, getting in a rather menacing defensive battle stance with his Masamune. The fallen Ronso only looked up and glared at the guardian. "Yuna…it's no use…he has become a fiend. All to early if you ask me." He charged the Ronso and knocked him over with the butt of his sword, "Run Yuna." 

"What do you mean, too early?" Tidus stared at Auron with confusion; he just shook his head. 

"Kimahri…I don't want to do this." Auron sighed, and slashed at the taller opponent's chest. A vicious guttural growl came from deep within Kimahri's throat. "Yuna be ready to send him." Auron dodged the anticipated attacks.

"I'll help you, ya?" Wakka stepped closer to the elder guardian, his blitzball by his side.

"NO!" Kimahri charged at Wakka, knocking him back into the rock, rendering him unconscious.

"Wakka!" Lulu ran over to the limp body, "Wakka come on."

"Don't help me." Auron gruffed, almost getting punched by Kimahri's large powerful fist. "Or he may hurt you all too." Auron slashed with precision, knocking his opponent back. Kimahri snarled, and attempted again to hit the smaller man. "Farewell." Auron slashed upwards and across Kimahri's cheek. The Ronso fell to the ground on one knee, weak from the intense battle. "Yuna send him!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and began the horrifyingly beautiful dance. Auron stumbled backwards, and turned his attention to Wakka, who laid unconscious in Lulu's lap. 

"Yunie!" Rikku cried, watching the pyreflies dance around a slowly vanishing Ronso.

"Good-Bye Kimahri." Yuna let the tears flow freely from her eyes. An explosion of pyreflies came dancing around the group, as Kimahri was sent to the farplane.

"What…What happened...my head hurts, ya?" Wakka came around to see Lulu staring worriedly at him. "Lu, you okay, ya?" 

"I'm fine Wakka." She helped the rising redhead to his feet. She motioned for Tidus to come over. "Watch him, I'll go tend with Yuna." She walked briskly over to the teenager sitting on the dirt. "Come on, get up Yuna. You'll get dirty." Lulu picked her up gingerly, "it's okay…" She hugged the weeping girl. 

"How…Why?" Yuna sobbed into the taller woman's shoulder. 

"Yunie!" Rikku ran over and joined in a big group hug. 

"Ouch, ya? He's pretty powerful." Wakka rubbed the back of his head.

"…w…w…was" Yuna sobbed, holding onto the two for dear life.

"Yuna, don't dwell on this." Auron wiped the bloody sword on the grass, and returned his left arm to it's resting position inside his coat. He closely examined the tree Kimahri's body was in. He ran a gloved hand along the cracks of the tree, what ever did that to Kimahri was powerful. "Seymour probably did this." Auron stared at the deep claw marks in the bark of the tree. "I had a hard time trying to strike the Ronso down. But whoever attacked him…" He pointed to the tree and the bits of blue fur lodged between the shards of wood protruding outwards, a small piece of thread danced in the wind as he spoke. "They had to be pretty strong to pick up a struggling Ronso and throw him." He pointed to the tree that was bent in an odd way.

"Seymour did kill most of the Ronso race, ya?" Wakka stated rather bluntly, "didn't he say end Kimahri's pain, ya?" 

"I will send him to the farplane, where he belongs!" Yuna sniffled, "he will pay."


	2. Resting At Djose

"Let's go kill Sin!" Tidus pumped his fist into the air, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Not yet. We need to revisit all the temples and villages. We need to prepare ourselves. But soon, soon we'll go inside sin." Lulu pet Yuna's hair and broke the hug. "Let us leave this place." 

"Come we have a long journey ahead of us. Kimahri's story only ended. Let us hurry before anymore end." Auron picked up the Masamune that rested on the ground and slung it gracefully over his shoulder holding the handle of the massive sword. 

"Sir Auron, Kimahri has died. Give us time to grieve." Lulu cradled the Onion Knight and stared at Yuna with worry.

"No. He's right. Let's go." Yuna wiped back the rush of on coming tears and began the long trek to the Djose temple. They encountered many fiends along the way, but as time went on, the battles seemed easier and easier. They don't realize just how strong they truly are.

"I'm tired!" Rikku moaned, shoulders slumped over, she dragged her feet to keep up with the rest of the group. 

"We will rest once we get to the Djose Temple, we're almost there." Auron sighed exasperated the fork in the road in sight. Closing his good eye for a brief moment, he waited for the rest to catch up. 

"Why can't we just take Pops's airship? It'd be faster!" Rikku trudged weakly passed Auron crossing the bridge.

"We need all the experience that we can get. We have no idea what exactly Sin has in store for us. Or what's inside it." Yuna spoke softly, letting her cousin lean on her. "Let's go inside." Yuna headed over to the massive doors when Tidus cut in front of her.

"Lady's first." He opened the door and allowed Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu to pass. Wakka stood there unsure of what to do. "Go on. Go in!" Tidus waved Wakka in.

"Hey that's insulting, ya?" Wakka exclaimed, a low grunt came from behind them and Auron came into view. He walked into the temple ignoring the snickers from Tidus. 

"Ah, how may I assist you?" A temple priest walked over seeing the party gather in the middle of the gigantic room. 

"May we rest here?" Yuna asked.

"Of course Lady Yuna! It's so wonderful to see you again." The priest bowed smiling. 

"Thank you." She too bowed acknowledging her thanks. "Rikku." She called softly waking the teen that fell asleep on her shoulder. "Come on." She walked with Rikku into one of the chambers, Lulu closely behind them.

"Good night!" Tidus yawned and jogged over to the chamber on the other side of girls'. 

"Me too, ya?" Wakka trailed after Tidus and stopped, looking back. "You coming too, ya?" Auron shook his head, hiding the yawn behind the massive collar that hid most of his face. "Okay. Come in whenever you're tired." Wakka barely caught the closing door, and went inside. Auron heaved a sigh and placed his Masamune against the temple wall. He allowed the sleeves to his red trench coat slide delicately off his broad shoulders, and drape loosely over the belt. Both hands reached up to unhook the collar from its place. Folding it neatly, he placed it on the ground and laid the Masamune on it, heaven forbid the entire blade touches the coarse ground and get a single scratch on it. He leaned on the wall, his good eye scanning the room. He was always on guard when the party slept, it was one of the unspoken rules in the group. He rarely slept, so there is no point of complaining. He crossed his arms across his chest and allowed his thoughts to consume him.

"G'night Yunie!" Rikku yawned, and subjected to the sleep the warm bed offered her.

"Good Night, Rikku." Yuna chuckled softly, snuggling into the makeshift cot the Temple set up for her.

"We'll leave once everyone is up tomorrow." Lulu's voice drifted off, still cradling her Onion Knight.

"Wakka?" Tidus called to the man lying on the floor.

"Ya?" 

"I don't want Yuna to die. I was so stupid to try to rush her to kill Sin."

"It's okay, ya didn't know, ya?" Wakka's slurred voice became faint, and then only the sound of his soft snores filled the silent room.

"Yunalesca is dead." Tidus shifted in his bed, drifting into the sleep his body needed.


	3. The Dark Secret

He just stood there watching the room, leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He felt his good eye began to get heavier by the minute. "No." He shifted to a less comfortable position. His eye snapped open when the choking of a dying snore stopped, and a content sigh echoed. He couldn't help but chuckle, poor Wakka. Auron doesn't know how long he stood there, thinking about the nothingness, but the creaking of an opening door pulled him from his thoughts. His eye saw a shadowed figure emerge from the girls' room. Rikku, was his immediate thought. He just shook his head and closed his eye, he wanted to be left alone.

"Auron?" Rikku whispered, cautiously getting closer to what seemed to be a sleeping guardian. She couldn't tell if his eyes were closed through those superfluously black tinted sunglasses that hid his eyes, rather eye from the world. She gingerly reached up to remove the glasses, and was almost successful when two hands grabbed her wrist, it all happened so fast but suddenly her back was on the floor. A whimper escaped her lips as she stared into his face, his sunglasses on the brink of falling off.

"What do you think you're doing?" A malicious tone murmured angrily off his lips.

"I…I…I…" Rikku stammered feeling the weight of the elder guardian pin her in place. His eye wasn't full of age old wisdom shining a dark brown. No, it was something else, and Rikku couldn't place it. She was horrified of him and what he was going to do, to even think about it.

"Speak up." He growled his grip tightening on her wrists.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Rikku tried to look away from the intense gaze of something she didn't recognize, but the intensity drew her attention back to it. His eye was nothing but black now. You couldn't even see the whites of his eye.

"Damn it, what did you think you were doing?" He shook her viciously, her head hitting the ground repeatedly.

"Auron, stop it. You're scaring me." Rikku allowed her frightened tears to slip out of her eyes, the pain was intense. The crushing weight, the vice grip, and the violently shaking too much for her.

"Go on scream, wake the others." Auron snarled, jerking his head to the side, letting his sunglasses fall to the floor. "Answer me!" His face inched toward hers.

"I…I…I…don't know." She stuttered, feeling faint.

"You don't know?" He laughed in an icy tone, "Then why the hell did you try to take my sunglasses off? To see my ugly scar? To play girlish games? Damn it don't tell me you don't know." Auron's eye stared menacingly.

"I'm sorry…Just let go, you're hurting me." Rikku tried to squirm free, but he held her in her place.

"Be glad I don't…" Auron's voice began to waver, and his grip loosened slightly, he shook his head. "Be glad I don't…" The black began to recede back into his pupil. "Just be glad I…" Auron suddenly dropped unconscious on top of Rikku. The flesh of his neck muffled her scream. Rikku began to wriggle beneath him, her hands hitting his back furiously. Her hands tried to then push on his chest, trying to roll him off of her.

"Auron…" she tried to scream again, scared. A weak grunt came from the older man, as two hands punched the ground next to either side of her head. She closed her eyes, tears flowing from beneath her eye lids. She felt the crushing weight lift off, one eye peeked open. Auron was on his knees next to her. "Don't touch me." Rikku sat up quickly, scrambling backwards.

"Rikku, what…" He stared at the ground, picking up his sunglasses and stared long and hard at them. "What just happened? Are you okay?" He glanced up to see a shuddering teenager with her knees up to her chest.

"Don't play games with me! You know very well!" She yelped as Auron inched closer to her. "Get away from me you old bastard!" She raised a hand to slap him, but a gloved hand caught her wrist, she cringed. With his other hand, he gingerly grabbed her fingers and moved his gloved hand a little further down her arm.

"Who did this to you?" He indicated to the angry red hand mark around her wrist.

"Don't touch me." She jerked her hand free from him. She stared at his eye, it was that calm mahogany again, touched with confusion and worry.

"Oh…" Auron felt realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he scrambled backwards until his back hit the stone wall. "No…not now. Not yet." He shook his head vigorously, and stared hard at his hands. "Not yet." The fear in his eye and the panic in his voice alarmed Rikku.

"You really don't remember, do you?" She pried, carefully crawling closer to the shuddering man. Picking up his sunglasses along the way.

"No…" He murmured closing his eye tightly shut. He covered his scarred face with his hands, and shook his head.

"Auron, what's wrong? What's happening?" 

"I have an idea what happened to you…" He let his hands fall limp in his lap, his eye stared at her. "I attacked you didn't I?" A nod yes. "I seemed like a caged beast didn't I?" Another nod. "I hurt you didn't I?" A vigorous nod. "You're scared of me, aren't you?" A shaking of the head, confused the guardian. Suddenly Rikku was by his side, and a frail arm wrapped around his shoulder. He was too weak to shrug it off.

"Not yet what? What's happening? When I looked at you, you're eye…It wasn't you anymore." 

"Rikku…I'm…" He fought that fighting demon trying to claw its way from the depths of his soul. He sighed deeply and tried to use the breathing concentration that helped calm him down, that he learned when he was a warrior monk. No use.

"What? What?" Rikku saw his pupil dilate slightly. She cautiously wrapped her other arm around his waist, and pulled him closer to her in a tight embrace. "Auron, what ever is happening, you can fight it. I don't know what's going on, but Yunie needs you. So fight it for her." Auron took the sign of affection from her, and let a single gloved hand wrap around her tiny waist.

"Rikku I'm…" His voice was soft…so vulnerable, "I'm turning into a fiend."

"Auron! No…" Rikku's eyes opened wide, as Auron just stared straight ahead, his eyes glistening. "You're not dead! You're not dead! You can't be turning into a fiend. You're not dead…are you?"

"Rikku…" He turned his body to face her more, still allowing the younger girl's arm wrap around him. "…I am…I am…"

"Yunalesca killed you…Didn't she?" A nod came from the taller guardian.

"Don't tell anyone…not yet…just not yet." His hands reached up and removed the kind gesture Rikku was showing towards him. "No more sentimental conversations. Forget this night ever happened." Auron sighed with a heavy heart, turning his back on the younger girl. He had a sudden interest in his Masamune. 

"Auron! I…" Rikku gazed at his back with confusion, he was just opening up to her. What brought up those emotional walls so quickly? "…I promise…" She sighed and stood, steadying herself against the wall. She began to trudge back to her temporary room, with an occasional glance over her shoulder. Auron just sat there, eye closed, in silence. "…Auron…" She murmured and stepped into the dark room.


	4. The Morning After and the Psychotic Prie...

Before long, it was day break. Auron was so used to seeing Kimahri stand erect waiting by his summoner's door, like a dog waiting on his master for a daily walk. Kimahri wasn't around to alert him of the summoner's wakening. A creaking of a door slowly opening alerted the stoic guardian someone was awake. He quickly put on the massive collar that hid the deep lines around his mouth from scowling and frowning. His arms reached back for the sleeves of his coat, and buckled the sleeve that wielded his sword to his wrist. Whoever was opening the door, was waiting…Waiting for something. "Sir Auron." An icy voice that almost could match his own malice called for him. Silence greeted the one that beckoned him. "What happened last night?" A woman cradling a doll advanced towards him, brushing her long ebony braids from her face, trying to look authorative. She didn't need to try.

"Hmph." Was his famous reply, picking up his sunglasses from the floor. His face felt naked without them.

"What did you do?" Lulu furrowed her brows together angrily, though she was a foot shorter than Auron, she was still pretty intimidating. "Don't ignore me!" She pushed him back into the wall, Auron just stared blankly the other way.

"What's going on?" Rikku yawned and stretched, as she lazily stumbled out of the room.

"What did he do to you?" Lulu glared at the taller man, that refused to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Rikku paused mortified, had she heard the confession? Did she see anything?

"THIS! HOW'D THIS HAPPEN?" She grabbed Rikku's arm gently and raised it up for Auron to see. She pointed to the manifesting bruise. 

"This?" Rikku yanked her arm back, "Wasn't his fault." She shook her head fervently, "I…"

"YEVON'S HEAD ON A PLATTER!" Wakka yelped as he saw a massacred body behind the statue that guarded the door he exited from.

"What?" Lulu looked over, seeing Wakka's horrified expression. She ran over to him and saw what he was staring at, a hand covered her mouth. Rikku stared alarmed at Auron. He inhaled deeply and was about to speak.

"The priest…He attacked me." Rikku nodded eyes open wide, "Auron went to help me, but he got thrown back and was knocked unconscious. I was going to scream, but suddenly I just blacked out. Next thing I knew, I found Auron carrying me to my room. I didn't remember what happened until now. Auron must have ran his sword through the priest. He was going to kill Wakka and Tidus!…I think he didn't know what to do with the body without making it suspicious, so he left it there. Is that right?" Rikku stared hiding her pleading eyes from the others. Auron nodded slowly, realizing his Masamune wasn't where he left it. 

"Augh, Auron…Could you…umm…ya?" Wakka pointed disgustedly at the body. Auron briskly trudged over to the statue, and saw the priest impaled on his sword. With his gloved hand, he grabbed the handle, and yanked his Masamune from the body. It fell limp to the floor. A low grumbling noise came from the body.

"Yevon will get you…" It spoke louder and louder. It rose to its feet, staring blankly at Auron.

"Lu…Lu…This is a little freaky, ya?" Wakka backed up slowly, as the body began to advance on Auron.

"Rikku, go wake Yuna. She'll need to perform another sending." Auron began to back out the temple doors, with an unsent priest following him.

"An unclean death…" It murmured as it began to attack him. Auron dodged all the attacks.

"Sir AURON!" A frail voice called, he glanced over to see Yuna, standing there petrified. He let his guard down, and was struck by the priest.

"Enough!" He murmured and charged towards the unsent and slashed at it furiously. "Yuna NOW!" Auron walked far off to the side, wiping his blade on the grass, as Yuna danced. 

"What's going on?" Tidus followed everyone out the temple's entrance doors.

"The priest attacked Rikku last night. Auron was just finishing him off." Lulu turned and faced Yuna, "Are you okay?"

"Why…why would a priest of Yevon?" Yuna stared at her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't understand. Why would he do such a thing?"

"I'll tell you why, ya? It was that Seymour, ya?" Wakka concluded, Rikku just stood behind him, silently watching Auron.

"If the priest turned on us, I'm afraid to find out who else will." Tidus shuddered.

"Let's go. It isn't safe anymore to dawdle idly, waiting for another attack." Auron began to walk down the path to head towards the Moonflow that would eventually lead them to their destination.

"When we killed Yunalesca wouldn't it have made more sense if we worked are way back to Besaid, instead of back there from the airship to Zanarkand ruins? Ya?" Wakka groused as they walked along the roads.

"We had to start from the beginning again, we could've missed something. And if we go backwards we'd miss a lot of things." Yuna spoke softly, walking next to Tidus, holding his hand. "Maybe we should just go fight Sin and get this over with. I'm stalling my own pilgrimage." Yuna stopped and faced the group. "Rikku, we need you're father's airship." 

"Yunie!" Rikku cried, glancing back to Auron every so often. 

"We killed Yunalesca, I don't know how we'll beat Sin. But we will!" Yuna smiled weakly, "Sir Auron what do you think we should do?"

"Let us go kill Sin. Let's end this." 

They boarded the airship, and began their flight inside Sin. They all crowded in the bridge where Cid spoke to all of them. Giving encouraging words. Auron just slipped from the group to go lean up against the wall to think. The demon clawed at his soul demanding to be set free. "Silence." He murmured, "This will all be over…soon." He felt the ship tremble as they entered Sin. His pupils dilated, "No…Not yet." He snarled softly. He straightened up when the party suddenly came out from the bridge, passing him. 

"Let's go." Yuna nodded and led the party off the airship and into Sin. 


	5. Deep Within Sin a Secret Revealed

The group fought hard against the fiends that waited inside for them. They were glad for stocking up on potions before they left, they almost lost Rikku twice. "Are you all ready?" Yuna asked, staring at the group. "Fight hard, give it your all." With that said, she walked with the group up the stairs to encounter Seymour.

"You again, ya?" Wakka snarled.

"You're still here?" Seymour sniffed the air. "Ah but I can tell it's taking over, Sir Auron." He giggled that evil giggle, "Sin and I are one. And together we shall rise to power and take over all of Spira!"

"Shut up! Why did you kill Kimahri?" Tidus regaled, stepping forward menacingly.

"I didn't kill Kimahri."

"YOU LIE!" Wakka clutched his blitzball ready to strike.

"No I do not lie."

"How can we believe you, ya? You murdered your own father, ya? You slaughtered most of the Ronsos, ya? You wanted to end Kimahri's suffering, ya? YOU KILLED KIMAHRI!"

"No…I didn't. Auron did. The smell of Ronso blood is strong on his coat." Seymour simply laughed, as Lulu stepped forward.

"Enough Wakka. Seymour you will pay, first Kimahri and then the priest. Who else have you gotten under your guado fingers?"

"Hmph…Don't listen to me. Are you here to end your suffering?" Seymour drummed his clawed fingers together.

"Prepare to die." Auron felt himself lose control, and his eye dilate. He felt his jacket tug just a little bit, and realized Wakka was standing on a loose thread from his jacket. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he shook himself from this reality and cut the string with his Masamune, confusing Wakka. He waved for Seymour to attack him.

"You show you're true self, you fiend!" Seymour laughed, and began his transformation into Seymour Omnis.

"What is he talking about?" Yuna asked confused.

"We'll explain later, we have a Guado to send." Rikku, jumped into the battle that had already begun. Auron was charging furiously and slashing randomly at the Guado. "I'm here for you too, Auron!" Rikku charged and attacked the larger fiend.

"You won't get away with this!" Yuna cried and summoned Anima.

"You send my own mother, to end my fate?" Seymour laughed, as he quickly struck the Aeon dead. Yuna cringed as she was struck back by Seymour's attack. 

"BEGONE!" Lulu cast Ultima on Seymour. 

"Just a mere scratch!" Seymour snarled, and knocked Wakka's blitzball back towards him. The battle continued for twenty minutes, the only real connecting blows were from Auron. "Yuna…I figured it'd always be you to send me." He fell to his knees back into his demi-guado state. Yuna began to dance to send Seymour's damned soul to the farplane. Auron fell to his knees breathing shallowly, his eye were completely black. 

"Auron?" Rikku knelt before Auron, watching him. He glared at her, his hands digging into the dirt. 

"Get away Rikku."

"No. Auron." Rikku wrapped a frail arm around her.

"Get away!" He struck her backwards, "NO!" He snarled as if he were hit in the face, "Please, leave me."

"Sir Auron, what is going on?" Lulu advanced towards him.

"You stupid little…" Auron rose quickly and charged Lulu, his Masamune almost piercing her skin.

"Enough, Auron!" Lulu stepped to the side avoiding the weary warrior's attack just barely.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna cried out, watching him fall to the ground, his chest was heaving.

"What's going on? Has Auron lost his mind, ya?" Wakka, stepped back gazing warily.

"Auron?" Tidus stepped forward, only to be struck in the head with the butt of Auron's Masamune.

"What is going on?" Yuna demanded, and stared at the fallen teenager.

"Auron is turning into a fiend."

"No!" They all cried out at once, stumbling backwards.

"Rikku, help me…" A strangled voice murmured from a shuddering body.

"Auron…" Rikku crawled towards Auron. "I told you I'd help you."

"Get them away from me." Auron motioned towards the confused party. "Too soon, too soon." He mumbled.

"You killed Kimahri." Lulu spoke with a sudden realization. "The priest didn't attack anyone, you killed him yourself. Rikku why did you hide this from us? Sir Auron why?"

"I…I…" Rikku stammered, Auron roughly shoved her away. She tumbled into Wakka's legs, knocking him down. 

"Come on, old man!" Tidus bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Get away!" Auron cried out with a twisted and tormented voice, he threw his Masamune away from his reach, before he could do anymore damage. "Yuna, send me!" Auron pleaded, a lone tear ran down his cheek. "Before I kill any more innocents. Before I become a…" A low growl came from deep within his soul, the demon was slowly clawing itself free from its cage. Yuna hurriedly began to dance, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Too many died this week. So many poor lives lost." Lulu wiped away a tear from her own pale cheeks, "Sin has taken so many innocent lives. We will defeat him." Lulu watched the pyreflies that danced around the fading guardian. 

"Auron…Tell daddy I said hi." Yuna sniffled and finished the last part of the dance.


End file.
